Akio Heruezia
"Life is a disease, and I have the cure. So please, let me take away all the pain." (to Mitsuru) Akio is the main antagonist of the Moon Prophecy Arc, main character of the Past Generation Arc and minor antagonist in the Rapture War Arc. He is the first Dark Hermit to have his powers passed down by blood. Appearance Akio is of an above average height with a fair complexion and a strong muscular build. He has spiky black hair that points back with bangs that are swept to the left and two points sticking out either side of the nape of his neck. Most notably, Akio has violet irises with slit pupils. Personality Losing his mother and becoming the Dark Hermit at a very young age, Akio develops a very bleak and pessimistic view of the world. Gradually, he develops a more positive and outgoing demeanor after befriending Himenesu Shuga and Alan Imuna, after knowing only hatred. During this time, Akio becomes more optimistic but somewhat mischievous. Following his father's death, Akio reverts back to his previous melancholy and loner ways and begins to focus more on his Dark Hermit identity. Albeit standoffish when first meeting Mitsuru, Akio grows to love her, and from this, Akio again learns to be happy again. However, in the eight years leading up to the Red Moon, Akio again falls back into his original personality, harboring a hatred against mankind. During this time Akio cares only about the Red Moon, showing he has no remorse for killing innocent civilians or even his own wife and son. Biography Past Generation Arc The night before his fifth birthday, Akio is wished a goodnight by his mother, Tamashi. The following morning, looking for her, Akio sees his father crying on the phone. Concerned, he asks what's wrong, causing his father to enter one of his dramatic mood swings. Akio is informed that his mother is dead and is dormant Majin powers are forcibly awakened by his father, Neitsuya. His father proceeds to tell him everything he knows about the Red Moon and their responsibilities as the Dark Hermit. Five days after his mother's death, Akio tracks down the killer and murders him in an abandoned warehouse. Once returning home to wash to blood off himself, Neitsuya unexpectedly walks into the bathroom. Akio tells his crime to his father, who congratulates him. In the following days, Akio continues to mourn his mother's death when he meets a boy his own age, Himenesu Shuga. Although reluctant to speak to him at first, the two quickly become best friends all the way to high school. On his way to class on the first day, Akio bumps into Giovin Omoiyari in the halls, and is scolded by him. Later, between classes, Akio witnesses a student being bullied and beats the bully, causing him to run off. Afterwards, Akio gives his name to the student, who introduces himself as Alan Imuna. The two converse and walk to lunch together when Alan sees a friend of his, Giovin. Akio and Giovin properly introduce themselves to each other and eventually, a friend group is formed between the three of them and Himenesu. During this time, Akio begins training with his father to control his Majin powers. The following school year, Neitsuya contracts tuberculosis and needs to be hospitalized. On his deathbed, Neitsuya once again reminds Akio of his responsibilities as the Dark Hermit and further convinces him by showing him the sorrows of the world. Before passing away, Neitsuya reveals the location of a chest he had hidden full of everything Akio will need as his future as the Dark Hermit. One day while visiting his father's grave, Akio is approached by Mitsuru Tenohira. The two recognize each other as Hermits, causing Akio to act standoffish towards her, but Mitsuru assures that she means no harm. Mitsuru explains that they have a lot in common and should get to be friends but Akio declines and walks off. A few days later while walking home, Akio is again approached by Mitsuru, who invites him for dinner at her house. Akio begrudgingly accepts and visits Mitsuru's home. After meeting Mitsuru's mother, Akio sternly reminds Mitsuru that he doesn't plan to visit her again. Mitsuru scolds him for being so rude in the kindness of others, Akio explaining that as opposite Hermits, they are not meant to get along. Mitsuru tells him to forget about their Hermit heritages and simply enjoy his life as his own. Akio asks for Mitsuru to place her hands in his and the two show each other the things they wish to destroy and protect respectively, asking their foils to understand what matters to them. After sharing dinner with Mitsuru and her mother, Akio walks home and considers Mitsuru's words, pondering if his life is really his own. Akio decides to loosen up on how much his Dark Hermit persona controls his life and begins to live his future as his own. Soon after, Akio becomes ill and realizes that he contracted tuberculosis from being exposed to his father. Noticing he's stopped coming to school, Mitsuru visits Akio and learns of his condition. Mitsuru reveals her Tenshi form to Akio and uses advanced skill to cure him of his illness, in exchange for a small portion of her own life. Akio becomes grateful to Mitsuru and the two begin to spend more time together, eventually falling in love and getting married. During Mitsuru's pregnancy, Akio begins to murder criminals who have failed to be caught by the legal system. He is soon suspected by Himenesu, who now works as a detective. When questioned, Akio prompts Himenesu to meet him at the Mimicry Mountains, asking him to come alone. Himenesu arrives with the back up of fellow detectives Makusu and Pita, who ask for Akio to show his hands. Akio obeys and murders the two by firing Majin Spears. Akio states that he wouldn't want to kill Himenesu without a fair fight and forms a katana out of Majin Energy for him. Himenesu accepts the challenge and the two engage in combat, seemingly defeating Akio once he hits him with a slash powered by his Patron Archangel, Michael. However, Akio transforms into his Majin state and disintegrates Himenesu using his personal technique, Majin Spirits. A few days after the battle, Akio sneaks into Alan's laboratory and confesses that he murdered Himenesu, much to his dismay. Akio then demands that Alan makes him new katanas, as his were destroyed in his fight with his old friend. Alan refuses at first and calls Akio a religious lunatic, but accepts after he reveals his Majin form and is threatened to be killed. Eight years before the 4th Red Moon, Akio begins to notice that it is becoming increasingly difficult to repress his Majin heritage. Believing the fulfilling the Red Moon to be his true purpose, but fearing he is too attached to his family and too weak, Akio leaves to live on the Mimicry Mountains to readjust to being his old self. Moon Prophecy Arc After abandoning his family for eight years, Akio sneaks into the Heruezia home to infuse his son's katana with Majin Energy. While in Akio II's room, Mitsuru walks in and takes him by the collar, asking him what he's doing back. Akio brushes her aside, stating that he is preparing their son for judgement day. After being threatened by Mitsuru, Akio takes his leave, claiming he has no reason to fear her. Later that same day, Akio starts a fire that burns down the Heruezia residence. During the week of the Red Moon, Akio summons the Fullblood Demon, Zelmoth, instructing him to crash the bus his son his riding to the Mimicry Mountains. Later that night, Akio allows Mark Sakuretsu to pass through the Red Moon. Two days later, Akio hires the hitman, Randolph the Great, to assassinate his son's growing number of friends. The following night, Akio appear before Mark and sends him back to Hell for his lack of progress. On the night of the Red Moon, Akio encounters his son, Sousuke Shuga, Andoru Bitoku and Yoshien Kawagata once they reach the top of the Mimicry Mountains. After exchanging ideals with Akio II and failed attempts to turn him to his side, Akio is rushed towards by Yoshi. Akio swiftly defeats him, prompting Sousuke and Andoru to attack as well. Akio chains his son using Majin Crucifixion, rendering him only able to watch. Akio defeats both his son's friends and reveals to Sousuke that he killed his father. After being called weak, Akio begins to beat the already defeated Sousuke, causing Andoru to get back up. Akio begins to fire a Majin Spear at the Tenshi but is stopped by his son's plea. Akio II commands the two to take Yoshi and leave, Akio informing them of a secret shortcut to the mountain's base. After the three descend back down the mountain, Akio II tries one last time to talk his father out of activating the Red Moon, but is once again unsuccessful. The two then engage in combat, Akio being able to keep pace with his son effortlessly, before promptly defeating him. Before he can be finish him off, Akio's arm is cut off by Mitsuru. While distracted by pain and her sudden appearance, Mitsuru puts Akio II to sleep using Tu Fui Ego Eris. Akio grows a replacement arm with Majin Energy and asks Mitsuru how she is alive. Mitsuru explains she survived the fire and that she plans to kill Akio. The two engage in combat and are evenly matched, Mitsuru occasionally gaining the upper-hand with her Soul Burner technique. Growing exhausted of the fight, Akio enters his Majin form, causing Mitsuru to no longer be able to keep up in the fight. Akio defeats Mitsuru with a Majin Spear, causing Tu Fui Ego Eris to be undone and Akio II to wake up. When Akio II awakes from the spell, he sees his mother has been defeated by his father, causing him to snap and fulling awaken his Majin Form as the Dark Hermit. Majin Akio II goes berserk and begins fighting Majin Akio Senior, overwhelming his father, but is still ultimately defeated. Akio begins to walk away and activate the Red Moon when he senses the energy of an Archangel. Akio II stands to fight again, this time with the energy of his Patron Archangel, Selaphiel. In their final slash expending the last of both of their energies, Akio is fatally injured by his son. Akio II passes out immediately after the battle and Akio attempts to kill his family in his dying breath but is stopped by Thanatos. Akio is then put in a coffin of Majin Energy and buried within the mountain cave he occupied. Rapture War Arc Akio, along with Neitsuya are chosen by Satan to participate in the war to aid in defeating the Japanese Tenshi Army. In response to their destruction, Waizuraito, Mitsuru and Akio II are sent to defeat the two. Neitsuya immediately engages in combat with Waizuraito and Mitsuru, leaving Akio to his son. Akio reveals that he has achieved Majin Tier II from his hatred of Mitsuru and Akio II. His son reveals his own Majin Tier II form and proves that he has now outclassed his father, holding him at bay without putting his all into the fight. During the battle, the two step back and Akio II states that he forgives his father for his actions in life. The two stop to on look the fight between Waizuraito and Neitsuya, the father and son reflecting on how they were in a similar position six years prior. Akio admits how pointless fighting has become to him and how empty his life was. Akio places his hand to his son's head and transmits to him how to use his personal technique, Majin Spirits, calling it a recognition of strength. While walking away, Akio asks that should Akio II and the others come across a woman named Tamashi, to let her know he and Neitsuya are all right. Neitsuya reluctantly listens and leaves in the middle of battle. Akio and Neitsuya thereafter retire from the war. Powers Akio has shown a great mastery and fighting prowess from a young age, utilizing and controlling his Majin powers at just five years old. As a teenager, Akio frequently trained with his father up until his death. By then, Akio was easily able to tap into his Majin Energy and use certain techniques without needing to transform, later being shown to fire two Majin Spears simultaneously in his base state. During the eight years Akio lives on the Mimicry Mountains he trains in swordsmanship, eventually becoming formidable in dual wielding. His stamina, speed and strength become so great in his base form that he is able to defeat his son and his group of friends effortlessly. Transformations and Forms Majin Tier I Being a Dark Hermit, Akio is capable of the Majin transformation. He first gains this transformation after having his powers awakened by Neitsuya. He sprouts black wings, grey horns, grows fangs and black nails, along with his sclera turning black and red markings running from his eyes to his hands, forming pentagrams on either side. After Neitsuya's death, he inherits the pentagram on his chest his father had, along with the full power he could not attain with two living Dark Hermits. During this form, Akio experiences enhanced speed, strength, flying capabilities, and access to basic Majin Skills and abilities such as breathing fire. Majin Tier II Akio unlocks the Majin Tier II transformation in Hell from his hatred of wife and son. This form adds on to the previous Tier's appearance changes, with Akio's horns growing longer, sprouting a second pair of wings and gaining a second trail of markings, along with more defined pentagrams. Most notably, his irises shrink and turn white, as well as his pupils becoming pinpricks. In addition to appearance, this form greatly enhances the previous forms speed, strength, flight and list of Majin techniques. Battles Past Generation Arc * Akio (Base/Majin) vs. Himenesu (Base/Archangel Energy) Moon Prophecy Arc * Akio vs. Akio II * Akio (Base/Majin) vs. Mitsuru * Akio (Majin) vs. Akio II (Majin/Archangel Energy) Rapture War Arc * Akio (Majin Tier II) vs. Akio II (Majin Tier II) Trivia * The name "Akio" can mean "Hero" in Japanese. Akio was named this by Neitsuya because he believed his son would be the one to "save" the world with the Red Moon. Category:Dark Hermits Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Afterlife Majins Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Heruezias Category:Characters